The Mario Gang's Story
by SuperBros
Summary: Another book in the series, Metal Mario has been convinced that everyone is his enemy. Will the Mario gang be able to stop this madness?
1. Illusion

Life is tough. Especially for a video game character. Super Mario knew this. He knew it all. He knew about the secret city, he knew about the prophecy. He even knew he was going to get in trouble if he didn't sign up for the appending war. Most of all, he knew he didn't want to endanger the AI of his people.

Mario just wasn't sure if his heart was going to be in it. Little did he know that today, his life was going to change forever.

Three miles away, there was a nice garden. A garden, if you will, that Metal Mario loved so much. Life was slow for our metal pal. Sure kart racing and tennis was fun and all, but this is where he belonged. His garden was his unwinding place. This was probably the most beautiful gift God could have ever given him.

"You do know that everyone here really hates you." A voice said. Metal Mario felt like there was a thousand pounds on his heart. "That's-That's not right." The voice sighed and said "It is true. They were planning to destroy you and and this garden. You wouldn't want that do you?" "They wouldn't do that, they are my good friends." The demon, Luther, hissed and created much hate and anger into Metal Mario's heart. The memories of sniffing flowers had become hatred and doubt. Then Metal Mario decided the only way to cure himself from this madness, was to destroy them all.


	2. Finding out

Just outside the Mushroom Kingdom dome, stood a large piece of land full of big domes, with tags on them, telling the location that they were in. The dome marked "Diamond City", was starting to open. When out popped Wario and his girlfriend, Mona. Wario was leading her to the Mushroom Kingdom dome, in an attempt to propose at the castle. You see, when Mona was made for the Wario ware games, they fell in love the very instant, and tried very hard not to show it. But many gamers suspected it, and made many things (like a fanfic) of there love.

So, after ten years of dating, Wario was ready to propose. As they walked toward the castle, they saw a huge figure destroying the castle and hundreds of Toads, Koopas, Goombas, and even Yoshis, being hypnotized. Both Wario and Mona saw the commotion and ran as fast as they could to escape this madness. They ran out and escaped. Worried for the lives of his fellow men, Wario did what any person would do. "HEEEEEEEELLP! THE WHOLE PLACE IS GETTING DESTROYED!" Wario then tried to find somebody and tell them what happened.

Mario was just getting to the Mushroom Kingdom dome when he heard Wario scream. "Calm down Wario. Tell me what was happening in a calm voice." Mario told Wario, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN! THE CASTLE WAS BEING DESTROYED BY SOME HUGE FIGURE!" Wario yelled at Mario. Mario then stood and thought to himself, "Now the castle is destroyed. What's going to happen next? I just wish these types of events could not happen. In fact, where has Peach gone?" As Wario was pacing back and fourth in the yard, with Mona trying to get him to stop, Mario went up to Wario and told him he was going to get Luigi.

"Luigi. We have a problem. The castle is destroyed and I haven't seen Princess Peach anywhere. She wasn't at the leadership meeting." "Well, we could go look for her and see where she went off to." Luigi told Mario and so the brothers and Wario where off to find their Princess pal. Mario had this feeling inside of him that finding his girlfriend was to be a trap. Yet he didn't believe it. Mostly because Bowser wasn't really a villain.


	3. Black M

Wario was really scared. He didn't know what would be going on in there. But he definitely saw something destroying the castle. He stood at the entrance in awe of it's beauty. He knew that whatever was behind those doors he would have to face. He sighed and decided to join Mario and Luigi. Once walking through the doors, Mario, Luigi, and Wario looked around for anything unusual. "Luigi, go with Wario into the throne room. There look for any clues as to what was destroying the castle. I will stay at the entry way of the castle and look." Mario told the two in a quiet voice.

Wario just would not keep his mouth closed, especially while walking towards the throne room. "Luigi these hallways have a lot of ash and holes." "Yeah I've noticed that too, captain obvious. I wonder the progress Mario is having?" Back at the entrance, Mario already had a few clues about the destroyer. "Why would the destroyer leave this note here out in the open?" Mario thought to himself. The note read "Mario, the castle that you have known your whole life is destroyed. My plan is coming to my liking. I hope you are ready for the future." But the name of the writer was unknown. All that was left was a black M.

He was shocked to see that this happened, but more importantly, why? Why would someone destroy his beloved home? Luckily, Wario found some clues. "Wario, what did you find?" "Well, all we found were some holes in the roof and and some burnt carpets and stuff. But, we did get this." Wario waved a video tape and gladly gave it to Mario. Mario saw that this was indeed a video tape, mostly used to store his recorded progress. They all decided to go back and put it were they knew they were safe. But the big problem was, getting back to the entrance to the dome. Now this wasn't a quick trip they had to pass through several worlds to get there. But at least they had the warp whistle.

Metal Mario was glad that the plan that stranger Luther gave him. But he didn't know that Luther was using him to cause chaos and destruction to all of the Family Friendly Technological universe. But he was clouded by thoughts of revenge and destruction to remember the real self GOD gave him. Which is exactly what the demon wanted.


	4. Super Mario 64 DS

All of them, Mario, Luigi, and Wario, were standing side by side, waiting to be swooped away and plopped down to the front entrance. But after waiting long enough, the tornado came through but passed right by them. Mario tried again but nothing came out of the whistle. "It's a fake." Mario said. Just then a small army of Koopas came out and attacked the threesome, leaving them dazed and confused. And eventually, knocked out.

Luigi awoke and saw he was in a comfortable bed, in a small green room. Thinking that all the past occurrences was a dream, he slowly walked up to the door, only to find that it was locked. Then he realized where he truly was. Locked inside the burnt castle. "Mario... MARIO!" "Ugh... What is it?" Said the mattress. Just then, the mattress began to move, and out came Mario and Wario, both tired and confused. Then they both looked around and realized where they were. "Were at the castle?" Asked Wario. The three looked for a way out and Luigi accidentally bumped a secret trigger that unleashed an arsenal of weapons and tools from under his bed frame. Attached was a note that said "Dear Mario, here are the secret weapons you ordered from me last week, when I came to deliver it, you were not home. Sincerely, LB, P.S. I even took liberty on making it a secret compartment."

"Sigh. That guy always has a knack for secrecy. But this order was from years ago." Said Mario. "Well, I suppose there is no harm now. At least we have our escape plan." Luigi couldn't understand, why were weapons in his room? But that was to be answered another time. Wario picked his weapon first. A metal hand. He put it on in thought about how he has to get back home. Back to life, back to marriage. Luigi decided to use his traditional hammer. Mario couldn't decide whether or not to use his hammer from the Mario and Luigi games Nintendo issued him on, or maybe this spiky ball and chain. He chose whatever was in front of him. At last they were done and Wario punched a great big hole with his right metal fist. As they came out, they were ready for anything.


End file.
